The present invention relates to a slide type writing tool provided with a device for preventing dryness, wherein a pen tip of the writing tool using highly volatile ink such as highlighters, markers, magic markers, plus pens or the like is protruded to the outside just in case of use while being received inside in a sealed state in case of non-use with a simple structure, thereby preventing the evaporation of the ink or the dryness of the pen tip.
In general, writing tools mean magic markers, highlighters, markers or the like in addition to ballpoint pens, and most of them are provided with sealing caps for the prevention of the dryness of the ink.
There are typically several kinds of writing tools, wherein a fixed type writing tool includes a cap used for a fixed pen tip, a rotation type writing tool has a part of a pen core to come out along a spiral pipe by partially rotating a shaft, a nock type writing tool has a pen tip to come in and out along the movement of a spring in response to the pressing of a part of a shaft, and a slide type writing tool has a pen tip sliding to come in and out.
The slide type writing tool has an advantage that a user can use the same without any inconvenience of opening and closing any additional cover. However, the slide type writing tool still has a disadvantage that a pen tip exit hole for the coming in and out of a pen tip is simply penetrated through an end portion at one side of the writing tool such that the writing tool can be limitedly used for non-volatile or weak volatile oil ink or the like.
Meanwhile, marker pens, white pens, water-based pens, highlighters or the like using highly volatile ink or the like have the disadvantages of using the inconvenient opening and closing covers. Further, the pen tips of the above pens using highly volatile ink or the like are likely to be damaged or reduced in the lifespan thereof if the pen tips are exposed to the outside for a long time.